This project is evaluating the utility of 111 in-monocyte lung scintigraphy and detection of pulmonary monocyte/macrophage 'activation' and 'maturation' markers to stage and monitor effects of anti-inflammatory therapies in patients with idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis and with progressive systemic sclerosis (PSS) and associated list report /w lung disease.